The present invention relates to television cameras and more particularly to a television camera equipped with an active filter section employing an electro-optic light control device to produce dynamic special effects in a picture.
The devices heretofore known as so-called filters for television cameras include, for example, an infrared cut-off filter and a color temperature conversion filter and all of these filters are of the type having a static function and hence incapable of producing dynamic special effects in a picture.